


You and I

by peteandrepeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, It's gonna be fluffy, M/M, Multi, Other, Ymir also works at music store, and at times angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteandrepeat/pseuds/peteandrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista Lenz, a.k.a the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school. Chooses to be paired up with wallflower Ymir, in a project  where they have to take care of.....a baby doll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We don't wanna be like them

Ymir drummed her fingers on her desk, as she heard Hanji babble on about biology, or whatever the hell they were talking about. Honestly it was a miracle on how Ymir could pass any of her classes, she might as well begin her usual nap, in the class. Slowly she closed her eyes, and drifted off into a sweet, peaceful abyss.

 

Krista hurriedly took notes, looking up at the board once every while. Krista's hands ached by the time she finished writing down her notes. "Okay class, I also have a suprise for you, you guys are going to be parents!" Hanji exclaimed, clasping their hands together. The class filled up with 'huh's?' and 'wait what's?' "LEVI BRING THE BABIES IN" Hanji yelled, yet again as Levi, the language arts teacher came in with several baby dolls 

 

"Shut up four eyes" Levi snapped back at Hanji, making them only chuckle. "Okay class, you're going to choose a partner, and you two are going to have to take care of the baby for 3 weeks, and no you and your partner don't have to be of the opposite gender, I mean it's 2015" Hanjinsaid throwing their hands in the air 

 

"okay, so get together with your partners, and choose a baby" Hanji said, before going back to her desk, to grade the homework. Krista looked around the room, trying to look for an eligible partner. Recently, her friends had told her to experience new things. Krista's eyes landed on the sleeping Ymir. Krista had always admired Ymir, Ymir always spoke her mind, and was never afraid to be herself. Which was something Krista always struggled to do. Krista got up and grabbed a baby, with tanned skin, and walked on over to Ymir's desk. "hey um, Ymir Would you like to be partners?" Krista asked, as she gentley shook Ymir's shoulder

 

Ymir woke up in jolt, and looked around the room "what? I wasn't sleeping!" she said, being met with baby blue eyes, Krista giggled at Ymir. "I asked if you wanted to be partners for the project" Krista asked a second tim, her voice, hope. "Why?, don't you have some other friends" Ymir asked, un-interested. This seemed to tick off Krista "look do you want to be partners or not?" Krista asked, now a third time

 

Ymir shrugged, and put on a lazy smile "sure, why not?" Ymir said, rolling up the sleeves of her flannel to her elbows. "Okay, great!" Krista said, sitting down in the desk next to Ymir. "Would you like to come to my house, or your house, to plan the rest of the project?" Krista asked, hoping that Ymir would say her house. "Come to my house, I have nothing to hide" Ymir said, leaning back on her desk. "Okay, well here's my number" Krista said, handing over a small piece of paper on it with her phone number. 

 

The bell rang before Ymir could have the chance to response. 

 

At lunch Ymir was still in awe about what happened. Annie snorted when she heard Ymir's story "so basically, midget asked you to have her babies?" Annie asked taking, a few of Ymir's tater tots, while she talked. "I bet she sensed your crush on her" Annie said smirking, "Annie....." Bertolt cautioned Annie. "Shut up big nose, that was in my freshman year" Ymir said, throwing a grape in Annie's direction, while Annie rolled her eyes "it doesn't help either, when you dress like the biggest lesbian on earth" Annie said pointing out Ymir's outfit, which consisted of a red flannel, torn black jeans, and combat boots 

 

"My god Annie, you don't have to be so rude!" Ymir said sarcastically "right Bertolt?" Ymir asked lightly elbowing the giant next to her. Bertolt just sighed, rolling his eyes "do you guys know how childish you are?" Bertolt asked, taking a bite out of his burge. "Anyyyyways enough about my non existent love life, hows your going Bertolt?" Ymir asked, she knew that Bertolt and Reiner have been dating for a while, they just haven't come out yet. Ymir smirked when she saw Bertolt turn red. 

 

"Things are going great" Bertolt said smiling. "Annie, look, our little Bertolt is all grown up" Ymir said, cooing. "Remember to use protection" Annie said bluntly "ANNIE!" Bertolt exclaimed, putting his face in his hands, while the two other girls cackled. Ymir realized that this was going to be a good day 


	2. We can make it till the end

Social Studies was Ymir's last period, she yawned as the teacher Mr. Shadis talked about the civil war. Ymir pulled out her phone from her pocket, and sent a text message 

 

**Ymir: hey, i can pick you up after school if you'd like**

 

Honest to God, why was she offering a ride to Krista, maybe she did still a crush on her after all. Ymir admits Krista is cute, beautiful even. Krista has the beautiful straight blonde hair, big baby blue eyes, and soft pink lips. It's no mystery that almost every guy in the school is after her. So why was she trying?

 

**Krista: sure! Pick me up at the front of the school :D**

 

God, what was Ymir getting into?

\-----------------------------------------

Krista looked at the text, and smiled, quickly sending back a reply. She wondered what Ymir's house looked like, what is a house, or an apartment? Krista shook her head. Why was she suddendley thinking about Ymir? Specifically her home? Yet Krista kept smiling, thinking about Ymir's honey brown eyes, tanned skin, and freckles

 

After school Ymir parked in front of the school, waiting for Krista. If she would've known Krista was going to be her partner for the project, she would've cleaned it up a bit. The car was full of bags from fast food places. McDonald's, In-N-out, and a bunch of Starbucks drinks, with names such as: Kanye West, Kim Kardashian, and North West. Annie, Bertolt, and Ymir where oh so original coming up with those names (Ymir was Kanye) Ymir hoped that Krista wouldn't mind the clutter.

 

Krista walked out of the front of the school, with the baby, and saw a red, beat up looking car at the front of the school. She saw Ymir in the drivers seat, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Krista walked towards the car, opening the door and getting in. "Hi" Krista said, putting on a smile. "Oh, um hey" Ymir said "I hope you don't mind the mess, my friends and I are pigs, specifically them. Fucking pigs" Ymir said, starting up the car. "It's ok, I don't mind" Krista said, smiling at Ymir.

 

"I hope I don't offend you, but I don't want to turn on the radio, and listen to your shitty top 40 songs" Ymir said, driving towards her home. Krista giggled and shook her head "It's ok, we can put on your music, it's your car after all" Krista said. "Yeah ok, press play to the CD player I already have a playlist on there" Ymir said. Krista did as told.

 

During the car ride, Krista learned that Ymir liked to listen to hipster like bands, and a few rap artists, a few which she could recognize where Childish Gambino, Drake, and Nicki Minaj, Ymir also liked rock songs from the late 70's to the 80's. Ymir explained her music taste by saying "I'll listen to anything really, other than country music. Country music can go fuck itself, and Blake Shelton, or whatever his name is" Krista laughed at Ymir's blunt humor. 

 

"We're here, you can give me the spawn of Satan if you'd like" Ymir said parking in the driveway. "Don't call them that" Krista said defending the baby, while getting out of the car. "Here you can have them, just don't call them that again" Krista said sternly at Ymir. "Ok, relax, it looks like you're taking this whole baby thing seriously" Ymir said, giving Krista a smirk. "Well yeah, I want to get a good grade on it" Krista said "oh really? Or are you sure you don't want to have a real baby with me?" Ymir asked jokingly. Krista's cheeks turned a bright red "w-what? Um no, and don't say vulgar stuff like that" Krista quickly said, slapping Ymir's arm 

 

Ymir let out a laugh at Krista's reaction. "relax, I was only joking, unless you really do want to have a baby with me, then I'm all for it" Ymir said giving Krista a wink, earning another slap on the arm. 

 

"Welcome to my humble home, and you can make fun of me for living in a place that looks like an old person would live in, I get that a lot from my friends, fucking bastards" Ymir said opening up the door, revealing a home with green carpeting, ugly wallpaper, and old couches. Krista snorted, trying to keep in her laughter, which she failed at

 

"Oh my god, You're like a grandma!" Krista said, failing at trying to keep her laughter in. "Yeah, yeah" Ymir said waving her off. After a solid five minutes Krista composed herself. "Okay, do you live here, by yourself?" Krista asked, which earned a snort from Ymir "hell no, I live with my aunt, her name is Ilse" Ymir replied setting the baby down on the couch. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but what about your parents?" Krista asked shyly, trying not to offend Ymir. "Honestly, I have no clue where they are or what they're doing, so they can go fuck themselves" Ymir said.

 

Krista nodded "okay" she simply replied. "Have you ever seen the breakfast club?" Ymir asked out of nowhere "No I haven't, I've heard about it though" Krista admitted. "Well you haven't lived until you've seen it" Ymir said, flopping down on the couch. "Aren't you going to show me the movie?" Krista asked, seeing as Ymir did nothing. "I would, but my friend Annie currently has the possession of the movie" Ymir said.

 

Krista's eyebrows rose at the mention of Annie, she knew about her, and she's seen Annie hanging out with Ymir, and another friend of Ymir's, Bertolt is his name, she believes. "Is Annie your girlfriend?" Krista asked, feeling a pang in her chest, for some unknown reason.

 

Ymir started to laugh uncontrolablly "ME? AND  _ANNIE?"_ Ymir asked as she began to laugh so hard that she started to cry. "Oh my god" She said wiping a tear away from her eye "that was hilarious" Ymir said. "I don't see what's so funny" Krista said, she was offended that Ymir laughed at her simple question. "I would NEVER, EVER date annie" Ymir explained "it would be like dating a sister, or something, plus she's not really my type" Ymir said 

 

Krista nodded "oh" she replied. "Want to listen to some tunes?" Ymir asked, walking over to the corner of the living room, which had records. "Yeah sure" Krista said. "How do you have so many records?" Krista asked. "I work at a music shop" Ymir said putting a record on the record player. "I love this song!" Ymir said, before turning around, holding out her hand towards Krista 

 

"um, I don't know how to dance" admitted Krista. "It's ok, just follow my lead" Ymir said taking Krista's hand towards her own. It felt as if they're hands where made to be held with each other. Krista smiled as Ymir brought their bodies closer, "learning how to dance yet?" Ymir asked. "Kind of" said Krista. The moment was broken when Krista's phone rang 

 

Krista chuckled, and looked at her phone. "It's a text from my dad, he's telling me to go home" Krista said. "I can give you a ride " Ymir offered. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that" Krista said smiling. "Okay let's go then" Ymir said, giving her the smallest of smiles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Nearly 100 views already? I wasn't expecting that, but thank you for all of those who are reading. BTW the song is 'Come on Eileen'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic, I'll update as soon as I can


End file.
